leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Lee Sin/Strategy
Skill usage *Unless it ensures a kill, try not to use your abilities to burst. gains a lot of DPS using abilities only after consuming each buff. Try to build your gameplay around this. *His abilities can exhaust his energy very fast limiting his burst capabilities, because of this he is better suited toward a hit and run style of game play, getting his opponent low enough for him to finish them off. *Early game especially, one of the most efficient methods of poking with is to use to attack an enemy and then immediately retreat with . *Resonating strike is a great chasing tool, allowing you to instantly get into melee range of enemies, when slowed, even through walls. It can also be used to chase enemies through slowing AOEs like . * and is very useful for hit and run attacks. Attack an enemy, hit them with , retreat, then use to instantly rengage. *Be careful when using . Smart enemies will run back to safety after seeing that they were hit with . You may end up charging right into a turret or a 5v1 situation if you're not careful. *If you are jungling, always remember to use before using and/or , as it grants you Spell Vamp, so you can get additional heal. *Try to land a on enemies that can escape easily. Once they've used their escape skill, catch up to them with . **The same method you use to catch up to enemies can be used to escape with . An example would be fleeing an enemy pursuer to a large wall and having an ally like use and then follow him over with for an easy escape or even placing a ward over the wall to jump to. *You can use to catch up to enemies that you've knocked back with . **If the enemy you are poking is under a tower, make sure that has the energy to use , be very cautious if the enemy can interrupt you from casting immediately, and check beforehand to ensure you have a target on on which to use for your escape. ***You can use towards allied champions, minions, and . You can even dash towards or . ***Removed in the 1.0.0.120 Patch * is similar to so use it to make catching up or escaping from enemies less difficult. After casting , he can use to grant him life steal, spell vamp, and armor. * is very useful when facing stealth because it will reveal nearby champions and allows you to activate so that they can't get away. ** can also be used to reveal other hidden objects such as or . *Using on the enemy tank at the beginning of a teamfight can disrupt the enemy team's positioning. Not only will knock the tank back, but it will also knock up the champions hiding behind him. **Similarly, you can use to get to the back lines and their carry to your team, temporarily disabling their tank if he gets hit by his own carry. Follow it up with a to get back to your team. *Using on your minions allow them to take 1 additional tower hit, siege minions can take 2 additional hits. *When fighting against another AD fighter, try to rush , as it gives you additional Armor and Life Steal. *For the best results jungling, and should take approximately equivalent priority until is needed to approach enemies in ganks Build usage *Due to scaling well with attack damage, but requiring a fair amount of survivability due to how close he must get to enemies while he fights, getting items like and early can have noticeable results. **If played in lane, will be more beneficial than , especially if building more towards the tanky side of tanky DPS. * is a viable item for , complementing his ability to slow movement and attack speed. * is a fantastic item for . As he has 7 skills, he can constantly proc the effects of . Coupled with his passive, he is very likely to proc the effect giving him excellent DPS and chasing. * can drop a tower fast if he has because his low CD abilities do not require targets to cast, letting him proc the bonus damage every 2 seconds. *With a midgame can singlehandedly push a turret. Stagger your abilities to trigger while activating the active. *Since does not use mana and scales well with attack damage, it can often be better to build the much cheaper rather than the more expensive, but more popular . *Dropping a in front of you and using to jump to them can help when chasing an enemy champion or try to escape. Recommended builds Category:Champion strategies